Sentimientos Prohibidos
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Bayonetta,que mantiene a los demonios bajo su control,empieza a darse cuenta de la perdida de éstos,así que decide encerrarlos.Dante es acosado por una pesada Lady,que le insiste en que últimamente no hay demonios a los que matar, lo cual le hace sospechar que algo pasa.Los mundos se unen y ellos se ven obligados a vivir los pecados de Sparda y Eva, junto a su amor prohibido.


_Este crossover está ambientado en el mundo de Bayonetta y Devil May Cry. Ambos mundos hacen referencia al otro, sin embargo nunca han estado relacionados de manera directa entre ellos. Cabe decir que los derechos de ambos videojuegos no me pertenecen ami, sin embargo como fan de ambas sagas quería hacer una historia en la que ambos mundos se entrelazaran por que si. Puede haber incoherencias, hechos que no ocurrieron, personajes que no existieron y situaciones similares, pero es parte del Fanfiction (Ficción de fans). Intentaré cuadrar, dentro de lo que es un crossover ficticio, lo más posible la historia._

 **Sentimientos prohibidos**

 **Prólogo**

 **Mundos Opuestos**

\- Es lo último que haré. - Miro a mi padre. - Por favor padre, dame la oportunidad de creer que no todos son así.

\- Es un demonio, Eva, nuestra especie está destinada a caer ante los que son como él. - Veía a mi padre moverse de un lado a otro, nervioso y enfadado conmigo. - No puedes pedirme que trabajemos con un demonio, eso no, hija mía.

\- Padre, ¿por qué tenemos que escondernos de todos? Demonios, ángeles, humanos... ¿Es esto lo que nos espera en esta vida?

\- Vivimos en la sombra de los humanos, intentando protegerlos e intentando sobrevivir a manos de los demonios. Incluso los ángeles nos persiguen... Ser bruja es una maldición que te acompañará toda la vida.

\- Déjame sacar partido a mi don, no tiene por que ser algo maldito.

\- Me pides un imposible. Que de la vuelta a todo lo que creo, y todo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te has enamorado de él?

\- Él no es como los demás, padre. Él es bueno, necesita mi ayuda, necesita que confiemos en él.

\- Ni hablar. - Me agarra del brazo y veo sus ojos arder en ira. - Me niego a pensar que mi única hija se alíe con un ser de la oscuridad. ¿Acaso no sabes como es conocido? ¿No eres consciente de que es el ser más temido por todos?

\- Nunca me haría daño, él me quiere.

\- ¡Ya basta, Eva! Me niego, en rotundo, no, no y no.

\- Padre, necesita el brazalete del tiempo, sólo yo puedo ayudarle. El libro de madre tiene la clave para poder poner fin a esto.

\- Es absurdo, Eva. Estamos en guerra, por el amor de dios. Ángeles, demonios, humanos... todos nos quieren muertos. Para algunos somos una amenaza, para otros una leyenda. La raza más débil no cree en nosotros y cuando lo hace, nos queman vivos. ¿Esto quieres?

Nuevamente me enfundo en una discusión con mi padre. No puede aceptar que yo me involucre con el enemigo, y más si en este caso es un demonio que trabaja a dos bandos. Nunca desobedecería a mi padre, jamás traicionaría su confianza... Pero en este momento no tenía otra opción. Haría el accesorio que nos podría librar de la batalla que acabaría con el mundo. Pondría una cláusula para que, si mi padre se enterara, no entrara en cólera. Le haría firmar un pacto de sangre a Sparda.

Siento la rabia correr por mi cuerpo, como el sentimiento de culpabilidad se apodera de mi ser, pero sin embargo debo cumplir con mi parte. Prometí a Sparda que le ayudaría, que juntos alcanzaríamos la victoria y liberaríamos a los humanos. Sólo así podríamos salir los brujas de las sombras, del portal donde lleva mi raza siglos encerrada. No podemos permitir que los demonios arrasen con la humanidad. Mi padre no lo comprende, no lo conoce tanto como yo. Si mi madre viviera... Ella era la bruja que mejor conocía a los humanos. Ella lo dejó todo por él, por mi padre... Él debería comprender la situación en la que me encuentro.

Siempre me lo ha recordado, y he estado viviendo bajo la historia de ella. Aquella que se mezcló con un humano, en la clandestinidad. Una bruja poderosa que se saltó la reglas para concebir la bruja más poderosa hasta ahora. El poder de una bruja con los sentimientos humanos. Por eso siempre he tenido que huir con él... Repudiada por los míos, sólo querida por aquellos que la apreciaban y que sintieron su muerte.

\- Eva. - Le veo ante mi y un atisbo de nervios se apodera de mi cuerpo. - La batalla se acerca, necesito el brazalete.

\- Mi padre no quiere que te ayude. - Me acerqué al cajón donde guardaba los libros de mi madre. - Pero lo haré.

\- Gracias... Por confiar en mí. - Se acerca, me coge por la cintura y me observa, mirándome a los ojos. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Desobedeceré a mi padre, Sparda... Debo remediar de algún modo la traición que le haré. - Me suelto de su agarre... me duele estar enamorada de él y que él no se de cuenta. - Quiero un pacto de sangre a cambio del brazalete.

\- Haré lo que me pidas.

\- Antes dime una cosa. - Le miro inquieta. - ¿Por qué quieres ayudar realmente a los humanos? ¿Por qué traicionar a los tuyos?

\- Eva... he visto mucha oscuridad, mucha sangre, mucho daño, más del que quisiera recordar. Los humanos son débiles y los demonios poderosos. No hay honor en aprovecharse del débil, hay que luchar de igual a igual, la manera digna de un guerrero.

\- Sparda...

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para conseguir el accesorio del tiempo?

 **Años más tarde...**

Y han crecido tanto desde que nacieron... Nunca pensé que aquel caballero oscuro que tanto terror sembraba, me iba a dar estos preciosos gemelos de pelo blanco. Son la imagen de su padre, con mis mismos ojos azules que tanta tristeza desprenden hoy.

Presiento que algo malo va a suceder, siento en mi interior el nudo de la incertidumbre y el miedo de no poder evitarlo. Intentando no sucumbir al llanto me centro en ellos. Es su cumpleaños y quiero regalarles algo que siempre esté con ellos.

Busco en el cofre que hay en mi habitación el amuleto que sella un gran poder en su interior, y con la poca magia que conservo, lo divido en dos. Uno para Vergil y otro para Dante. Mis pequeños.

Todavía echo en falta mi magia, mi lado brujo se resiente... Pero sólo había esta solución, accedí a que reprimieran parte de mi brujería para no ser perseguida y que mis hijos no se vieran marcados por el pasado de sus padres. Sparda no pudo hacerlo, y hemos aceptado con pesar que nuestros hijos son mitad humanos y mitad demonios.

Han pasado unos días y el sentimiento no desaparece, esta sensación de ansiedad no me abandona y empiezo a pensar que algo malo está por suceder. Cada vez me es mas difícil responder a las preguntas de los niños de donde está su padre.

Mis sospechas se confirman cuando veo ante mi alguien del pasado, alguien que no pensaba que fuese posible volver a ver. Me puse delante de mis hijos, intentando protegerlos de aquel demonio con cara de ángel. Fue cuando iba a atacar a Dante cuando me abalancé sobre él para protegerle... Pero yo no tenía poder suficiente para luchar contra Mundus y terminé cayendo al suelo derrotada, mientras una sombra se acercaba a él atacándole, una sombra que me era familiar, alguien que llevaba tiempo sin ver... ¿Sparda? ¿Has vuelto, amor mío? Mientras siento mi vida abandonar mi cuerpo veo a Dante llorar, y con mis últimas fuerzas susurro "Devil May Cry".


End file.
